


Dark!

by bonebagroyalty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I love insane cuter chracters, Insain!armin, ohh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebagroyalty/pseuds/bonebagroyalty
Summary: Slightly insane and AU Armin x reader because why not. What you see is what you get. Basically a one-shot. Hope you like. This contains some stuff that might trigger you *shrugs* I doubt it but read with caution.





	Dark!

Everyone was asleep. Now was your chance to sneak off to the library and get some reading in to calm your nerves. You went to push the door open when you heard a startling sound from inside. There was an angry shout and the sound if books toppling over. You pushed the door open to see what happened. Inside you found someone on the floor, covered in a small pile of books. He was breathing heavily and seemed to be crying.

"H-hello?" You asked. The boy startled and froze in his tracks. You brought you lantern in the room more to see the boy. He had longish blond hair that glinted in the light. His round, blue eyes twinkled in the light from the tears in his eyes. You recognized the boy. His name was Armin Arlert. He was a cute and quiet bookworm from what you knew. He was awfully fond of Erin and Mikasa. Apart from them he was nice to just about everyone. You were rather fond of him yourself. Maybe more than a little crush. He was so nice and intelligible to you.

"What are you doing here?" Armin choked as he tripped over books scrambling to get up. His voice was hoarse from crying but it still was a higher toned, gentle and soft voice. He was trying very hard to keep up his kindness.

"I might ask you the same," you said eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"N-nothing," he said quickly and quietly still trying to get up.

"Are you ok?" you asked him, he stopped.

"No," he replied honestly. He looked down at the floor for a few moments. He started to giggle. "No," he whispered looking you dead in the eye. His blue eyes froze you to death. You stared at him in confusion. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You ever love someone so much it hurts only to have them kill you more by not loving you back," he asked you in a deathly cool tone.

"N-no... I don't follow...." you said backing up a bit. His pale lips quivered in a smile.

"He won't love me. Nobody will," he said advancing on you. "It's so lonely knowing you're alone," he said. Now might be a bad time to tell him how you felt.

"Who?" You asked. You were frightened now. The cute charming boy had become icy.

"Erin," he breathed lightly. As you backed up you accidentally closed the door. You were panicking at this point. Armin was inches away from you.

"Do you know how it feels to have the one you love most run from you," he asked with his head tilted. You shook your head. "It feels like hell," he said. His face centimeters from you. "It feels like hell," he repeated.

"A-Armin what are y-you doing?" you said fearing for your life. You had never seen him act like this. Usually his sweet face was not contorted with this. His big blue eyes were never dark with.... with anything.

"I presume it doesn't matter since we are all going to rot anyway. Sooner than we would like at that," he continued. "You and I.... Erin and all of my precious friends....mmmm.... we're all going to return to whence we came. To this filthy earth...." he was whispering and breathing on you. He smelt like the wooden book cases. The way he was speaking. Something had snapped in his brain.

"Armin p-please try to calm down..." you said, frightened of what he might do in this state.

"I'm perfectly calm (y/n).... are you afraid of me too?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"N...no" your voice cracked. You were but only wall Maria knows what he would do if you said the wrong thing.

"Not you too....not both of you. Life is not fair but...that's excessive," he voice dropping.

"Armin? What do you m-mean?" you asked. He had pinned your hands to the door.

"You and Erin both.... I want you," he said looking you dead in the eyes. Your face grew even hotter.

"What!?" you blurted out in momentary shock. The insane boy’s lips collided with yours. You didn't struggle. You were shocked but you let him. He pulled away.

"I said.... I want you," he repeated. He didn't change his expression though his face was flush. Your heart skipped a few beats.

"A-Armin? You....you don't k-know what you s-saying," you stammered. Not only were you afraid but now also flush.

"I know what I'm saying. Are you going to run too?" he said. His blue eyes scarily dark. You froze. Were you? Your heart was pounding against your rib cage. "Is it because you think I'm crazy? Do I make you fear full? Do you want to run?" he repeated his question so close to your face his lips brushed yours as he spoke. He kissed you again without letting you speak. He put his hands on your hips. You didn't move. Secretly this is what you wanted. Maybe not the insanity but you wanted Armin to want you. You wanted to relish this moment but you were still afraid. Armin seemed to forget what he was talking about. His lips were intoxicating. As though he had suddenly come to his senses his eyes waded and he backed a way suddenly.

“W-what?” you said confused.

“I’m so… I’m so sorry,” he said covering his face as he came to his senses. He ran back into the library and tipped on the books causing himself to fall down.

“Armin!? Are you ok?” you said rushing over to him. You tripped and fell on top of him causing him to give a little “oof.’ “Oh god I’m s-sorry,” you said as you pushed yourself up.

“Please... don’t be,” Armin said looking up at you still looking rather emotional, “in the one who should be sorry.”


End file.
